Alex Family-Alex big day
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex had a buig day at work.


Alex's sift was almost over. Melman came into the break room. Alex was pouring coffee & grabbing a donut & went to the table. Melman started speaking. So are you nervous about tomorrow? Alex got so excited. Are you kidding? All day simulation training… Alex are we doing this again? Melman answered, It's an examination of medical knowledge. Some professor & med. students are coming all the way from reservation university to watch & see what we do. Alex answered. Are webbing graded on this? Melman answered. No. Just to see how much we know. Alex clocked out & went out to his van. However it would not start so he called Melman for help. Melman? Do you have jump cables. My battery died & I need a jump start. Sure I can help you with that. answered Melman. Melman hooked the cable from his car to Alex's van . Melman got into his car & started it up. Alex van began to start. Alex went to an open gas station & got a new batter install. & drove home.

Alex came home & saw the cubs at the table. What are you two doing? Simba answered. Were making a Collaushe for School. Were's you Mom? She's upstairs. Alex went upstairs. Honey you will not what I'm doing next week. Gia was in Lorenzo's room. What is it? Alex got so excited well some professor & med. students are coming all the way from reservation university to watch us do some simulation training. It's an examination of medical knowledge. Gia was so happy for Alex. Gia had trouble with Lorenzo's urinary catheter. Alex grabbed the catheter. Honey I'll take it from here. Okay I'm going downstairs to make tea. What some? Gia offered? Okay thanks. Alex answered. Alex put Lorenzo to bed & hung his drainage bag & went out of the room. Alex went downstairs & sat on the recliner chair. Gia brought some tea & cookies. They talked. Gia talk first. So why are you doing this? Alex answered. Every five years, The Hospital tests are knowledge to so how much we know. Kimmy yelled from upstairs MOMMY, DADDY. They went upstairs. What's wrong sweetie? Alex felt kimmy's skin. She feels hot. Gia get the thermometer. Alex took her temperature & red it. She has a fever. Go downstairs I'll take care of this. Alex undressed kimmy & patted a cold compress on her. Kimmy felt better the next day.

It was Monday & Alex was a bit nervous about simulation training at the Hospital. He was in a hurry so he grabbed a donut, kiss the kids goodbye. Good luck honey! Gia said. Alex clock in & went up to the simulation floor were 10 simulation's were on the bed covered up. the professor went up to the microphone for a speech. A little ceremony was getting started. " Welcome & thanks you for coming. He turn to the med. students .

This is day 1 of your simulation training. Today you will be practicing good bedside manners. Alex? you will take six med. students & Melman you will take five. Each Med. student will be role-playing as a patient & you will watch as Alex & Melman practice there bedside manners. Each student took note as they do their bedside manners. 1 hour later. the lesson was done. They put the manikins back on the bed. The next lesson is bathing a patient on the bed & putt bedpan under patients. Day 2, They did medical producers like Urinary catheters, Feeding tubes,Intubation, Breathing tubes. The simulation training was going on all week long. The last day on Friday. They had a simulation party & one final simulation training that the professor was saving the best for last. The Real Care Baby training. Each med. students will take a baby home & care for it at night. Alex & Melman got to program the Babies. They set it on hard & no quiet times. On Saturday, The Babies were given back & the I.D's were cut off from their wrists. Alex printed out the Baby reports.

Alex return home tired. Gia cam into the room. How did it Go? Thank god it's over. Each student had to take a Real Care Baby home for the night for praticing basic infant care. The cubs ran downstairs. Dad? It's ben a week WE seen you. Alex put each cub on his leg. I've ben busy with all those students. Gia spoke. Let go out for Ice-Cream. The cubs ran outside & into the van

The end.


End file.
